Boredom
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: Carlos is bored. Very bored. So he goes to find someone to play with. Hilarity ensuses. **Oneshot for CheekyBrunette because she earns a oneshot for writing one for me! ;D**


...  
>Boredom<br>...

Little 6 year old Carlos Garcia was bored. Extremely bored in fact. And bored was something Carlos hated to be. Because when he was bored, he got really antsy and had nothing to do. The reason he had nothing to do? Because James was on holiday during the summer and Kendall was away visiting his grandma. Who knew where Logan was but he was probably hanging around at the swimming pool with his little sister. Carlos' dad was out and about on the streets and his mam was cooking the dinner and looking after the baby. So Carlos got up and did something he would never ever normally do. He went to go find his siblings and see if they wanted to play. Carlos half walked, half skipped down to his and Josef's shared room.  
>"Hey Joe?"<br>"Don't call me that. What?" Josef asked annoyed as hell. He didn't need his little brother annoying him for the rest of the day.  
>"Can you come and play with me?" Carlos asked, eyes huge and begging, grasping two Power Ranger figures. Josef rolled his eyes in annoyance. Josef Garcia had an extremely short fuse. This was very well known. And Carlos was starting to wear down his fuse at an impeccable rate.<br>"No, Carlos. I wouldn't play with you." The thirteen year old boy replied, gritting his teeth.  
>"But whyyyyy, Josef?" Carlos asked, head dropping onto the bed Josef was sitting on. Carlos' eyes were as huge as saucers. Josef didn't fall for that trick.<br>"Pfft, if you think your big eyes are going to change my mind, you can take a hike." Josef replied and made his own eyes to go huge just like Carlos'. Josef had learned that trick long ago. Carlos frowned and crossed his arms.  
>"You didn't answer my question, <em>Joe.<em>" Carlos spat out childishly.  
>"I thought I said not to call me that! And I can't play with you because I...I have homework. Now shoo." Josef ushered Carlos out of the room and barricaded the door behind him. Then a little thought occurred to Carlos.<br>"But you can't have homework! It's the middle of the summer holidays!"  
>"I know that! It was a subtle hint to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Josef shouted at the door then stalked back over to his bed to read his book in peace. Honestly, being the oldest sucked most of the time. Then after quite a while...<br>"Joe, what's subtle mean?" Carlos' muffled voice asked. Josef almost screamed in frustration.  
>"Go annoy Alisa for a while, Carlos! Just don't annoy me!" Carlos started at the door for a few seconds before chirping "Ok!" back at his brother. Boy, Josef sure was moany sometimes. Carlos bounded down the hall until he reached Alisa's pink painted door. Carlos rapped the door hard and was surprised to hear not one but four sets of giggles coming from inside. Carlos poked open the door and saw his sister and three other girls sitting on the floor surrounded by little pots and brightly coloured sticks. Carlos remembered his mam had some of these in her room.<br>"What do you want, Carlos?" nine year old Alisa asked, annoyed about being disturbed. She bet Josef had sent Carlos to come and annoy her.  
>"Umm...Lissa? Will you come and play with me?" The three other girls looked at each other and "aww"ed loudly. Alisa looked unimpressed.<br>"What about you little friends? The blondey, the tan brown haired boy and the quiet one?"  
>"Welll, Kendall is visiting his grandma, James is away in France and I don't <strong>know<strong> where Logan is." Again, the other girls giggled loudly. Carlos was getting a bit more nervous. What was the joke about? Did he do something funny? The three girls moved closer to Carlos. Eep. Carlos was REALLY getting nervous now. The three unnamed girls had a weird look in their eyes.  
>"Come on, guys. Just leave him alone. Carlos, go away and bug Josef." Alisa huffed, hands on her hips. The girls looked back at her.<br>"But Alisa, he's so cute!" The brown haired girl number 1.  
>"But he's my brother! Carlos, go annoy Josef!"<br>"But Josef told me to go annoy you!"  
>"See! No one will play with him but we could!" The brown haired girl number 2.<br>"Yeah! We could put make up on him!" The blonde girl said. Uh oh. Carlos backed up into the hallway. The blonde girl and the three brunettes followed, his sister now in on the plan.  
>"Nu uh. No makeup, please. I'll just go and find Logan. I'll be OK. No makeup!" Carlos cried careering down the hall towards his room.<br>"JOSEF! LET ME IN!" Carlos cried, hammering on the door.  
>"What now, Carlos?" Josef replied, bored.<br>"THE GIRLS WANT TO PUT MAKEUP ON ME!" Josef sighed and opened the door a fraction. Carlos rammed himself into the room and threw his body weight right back at the door to stop the girls from getting him with their lipstick and mascara. The girls tried to open the door but the combined strength of Josef and Carlos stopped them from getting in. Soon, they left and a gentle knocking came at the door. Carlos and Josef looked at each other and did a silent game of rock, paper, scissors. Carlos lost. He cracked the door open by two inches and didn't see the group of girls but his mami. Carlos threw open the door and wrapped his arms around her. Mrs Garcia looked rather surprised at looked at her older son for an explanation. Josef just shrugged and returned to his book.  
>"Hi mami. Can I come down stairs and play with you? Joe is...busy and Alisa just wants to put makeup on me with her friends!" Carlos pleaded, looking up at his mum with huge puppy dog eyes. Mrs Garcia smiled.<br>"You can come down stairs and look after Gabriella for me if you like, Carlitos." Carlos nodded his head rapidly, eyes cast over to Alisa's room where the giggling girls had poked their heads out of the room to watch Carlos. Mrs Garcia led Carlos down stairs quickly, avoiding the makeup obsessed girls and went down into the kitchen. Gabriella was then placed in the highchair in the living room and Carlos promised he would look after her real good. Mrs Garcia smiled and left to carry on preparing the dinner of spaghetti and tomato sauce. Carlos watched Gabriella. Gabriella watched Carlos. Carlos carried on watching Gabriella, wondering why she wouldn't blink. Gabriella watched Carlos, not thinking about very much. They had both accidentally started a staring completion. This went on for a few minutes before someone spoke.  
>"You know, when chameleons stare at each other like that, they stress each other to death." Carlos jumped and turned to see Logan standing at the door smiling.<br>"Logan!" Carlos attacked Logan in a hug. Logan was struggling to breathe in said hug.  
>"Carlos, I'm happy to see you too but I...need...to...BREATHE!"<br>"Oh right. Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you! I was so bored then Josef locked me out of the room, then Alisa and her friends tried to put makeup on me, then I was looking after Gabriella but it turned into a staring competition then you came and then I explain what was going on then...then what?"  
>"Then we went to the park?"<br>"Then we went to the park. Come on, Logan!"  
>"Shouldn't we tell your mum first?"<br>"Nah, she'll know. She always knows where I am!"  
>"OK...whatever you say..." Incidentally, Mrs Garcia didn't know where her son and his best friend where and there was a mini search party until they found them sitting in a tree. So two lessons were learnt that day. The first one was that when Carlos was bored, one of his friends should be called over and the second? The second lesson is that Carlos should probably have a tracking device somewhere on his person at all times. Just in case.<p>

...

**Yay! This oneshot is for my good friend CheekyBrunette because she made me a real nice oneshot so I'm just returning the favour. Cheeky is really awesome and you should go read her stories if you haven't already! So GO! I hope this is what you wanted Cheeky! ;D xxx**


End file.
